Till death do us part
by Bumblebees1fan
Summary: "This is the fourth time we have been relocated! AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID RABBIT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAVE! I SAY WE LET HER BEHIND GET EATEN BY A COYOTE NEXT TIME!"


"When we arrive, I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Phoenix growled. No one knew why she was called that, she couldn't even fly! She wasn't even a bird. No, she was a red wolf, most likely getting the name from her blood red fur that seemed to get even redder (if possible) when she was enraged.

" Calm down she's just a kid!" Spore yelled back. Spore was an almost pitch black northern water snake. She had dark gray stripes going down her back. However her stomach was a very bright orange, could be seen from miles away!

"This is the fourth time we have been relocated! AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID RABBIT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAVE! I SAY WE LET HER BEHIND GET EATEN BY A COYOTE NEXT TIME!" The small dutch bunny coward in the corner of her crate. Yes she did it yet again. Her curiosity got the best of her. She was hungry and saw a snow cone machine, and it looked so good! Being like a family she had to get permission from both phoenix and spore. They where sleeping and that would have took to long! Running after the machine snicker was almost attacked by a coyote. Luckily phoenix was still up and was barley able to fend off the pack. However the zoo owners saw this and was tired of treating there wounds, so they where being relocated, yet again.

"But I just-" Snicker was interrupted by the truck engine going quite and footsteps approaching their crates. The men just plopped the crates in the habitats.

"Maybe 4 is the lucky number eh?" One worker said setting down snickers crate. They left and snicker hopped out of the crate and looked around.

"Whoa..." was all Snicker could say. The habitat was much bigger than the ones she ever had in any zoo. She looked around then looked outside her habitat.

"SNOWWWWCONEEEEEES!" Snicker bolted out of the habitat and right for the machine with Spore and Phoenix following close behind. Snicker hopped on the top with a little trouble. Then she just stared.

"What is this?"

"Skipper, I think this is one of the new animals."

"How did this get in so much trouble though? its so cute!"

"No Privet that's what it want you to think! Whats your name and what do you want?!" It was penguins? She stared at them. The one who was asking her questions had a flat head, or as the taller one said, Skipper. The one who called her cute was a small chubby one, whom the flat head called Privet. The other one had a scar on the right side of his face.

"I-i'm-" She was cut off.

"SNICKER! SNICKER ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR SORRY LITTLE-"

"PHOENIX! LANGUAGE!" The penguins went to the edge of the machine to see a black snake and a livid red wolf.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper, the flat headed one, said. The taller one of the four hopped down and looked over the dou. He pulled at Phoenix's fur which earned him a growl. Then he looked over Spore, opening her mouth a few times.

"Skipper it seems these are also the new animals, a red wolf and a northern water snake." He said gesturing to Phoenix and Spore.

"And who might you be?" Skipper questioned. Phoenix cleared her throat.

"I am Phoenix, this is my friend Spore-" she said tilting her head towards the snake, "and Snicker." she glared upwards at the small bunny who just fake smiled. "We are sorry if she caused you any trouble." Phoenix finished up.

"Trouble? HA! We are trouble." Skipper said placing his flippers on his side due to his lack of hips.

"Sorry, I just wanted a snow cone..." Snicker looked down her eyes tearing up. Privet patted her back.

"Don't worry, we can get you a snow cone! And your friends!" Snicker looked up and the penguin.

"R-Really?" She said wiping away her tears.

"Yep! Right Skipper?" the jolly penguin said looking to the flat head.

"Well-" He started and privet gave him puppy eyes. Soon Snicker joined in, then Spore, Rico. Soon everyone was giving Skipper these big eyes, EVEN PHOENIX! Her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the moon.

"Eh, what the heck!Rico! Seven snow cones!" Soon everyone had a snow cone, only Phoenix had a solid color, blue. The rest had rainbow colored ice.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Snicker exclaimed smiling big.

"I mean yeah its okay..." Phoenix said looking away.

"Oh come on this is good!" Spore said nudging the larger animal.

"So tell me, how is it you snakes aren't yet endangered? I mean people do mistake you for water moccasin. However it could be because you can have 30 babies at once. But-" Spore stared at the male while blushing a bit. Soon Skipper stepped in.

"Kowalski leave the girl alone." Suddenly, DING! DING! DING! Wait? was the zoo opening already? They haven't gotten any sleep and the sun was up!

" We should get going." Phoenix said looking at the people flooding in the zoo. Spore and snicker hopped on Phoenix's back.

"You need a ride?" Phoenix said looking at skipper.

"Nah, I think we got this." Soon Skipper and the rest where sliding alongside Phoenix who was sprinting at full speed. She dropped each of her friends at there habitats and hopped into her own just as people started to get to her. Phoenix was barely painting. She looked beside her and saw a four familiar figures.

"Those sun of a guns." She said under her breath smiling as Skipper waved to her. Then she started to growl as a kid ripped some of her fluffy fur out of her skin. Skipper just hid a small giggle.


End file.
